Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning
by thedoctor10whovian
Summary: Kennedy Black was not supposed to happen. Lightning and discord do not mix. She has enough power to destroy the world. She almost did, but all was erased from the memories except from one God. Her father. Can one certain son of Ares help her change and control her power?
1. The Beginning

**Hey, this is my second Percy Jackson fanfiction. This one uses one goddess that is rarely talked about except in the Heroes Of Olympus series. Erie, Goddess of Discord, or as her Roman name, Discordia. Hope you like this!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not claim nor shall I ever claim to own anything Percy Jackson related within this story. Thanks!**

**(Kennedy is of my own creation. :D)**

**New York city, New York, 2:00 am**

No moon. No stars. Dark clouds rumble overhead. Inside houses that the dark cloaked figure passed, the news cast reported a severe storm warning, advising everyone to stay inside. Street lights flickered and went out as the figure snuck past, just beyond the reaches of the light.

Lightning struck the ground. Thunder rumbled distantly. The storm clouds slowly made their way towards Manhattan. The empire state building, tall and proud as it was, was dark for once. Never has anyone seen it that dark before. Something big was up. The figure stopped and pulled the cowl of the cloak off, revealing a tight black outfit with a black sheathed sword on her hip.

Long black hair fell down to her waist. She glanced out towards the clouds and grimaced. "He's coming..." she seethed.

Lightning struck two miles away and thunder followed instantly, cutting through the eerie, silent night. Every five seconds, lightning struck. It was after five minutes standing and watching in defeat that the final bolt struck, not five yards away from her, throwing her back ten feet and landing on her back.

He was here...

She looked up to where the bolt hit and saw standing in front of her the God of all Gods and Goddesses. Zeus himself. God of Lightning.

"Father, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me!" She scrambled over to him and cowered on the ground in front of him.

"Kennedy, you have disobeyed me for the last time. You were a mistake. One I wish to be rid of. You are to go to camp Half-Blood for the summer. You will learn how to be a true hero and to redeem yourself to me. If you do not change, if you do not succeed on the quest that I give to you, I will have to disclaim you. You will be cast into tartarus for the filth you are!" He said harshly.

Kennedy burst into tears. How could her father say that? Her loving father. The one who, when no other God or Goddess was watching, would sneak out to spend time with her and her mother. The one who gave her life. Why would he say such things to her?

"Kennedy, it's for your own good. You need to be taught a lesson. I do not back down from my commands. Go. I, Zeus, God of Olympus, command you to duties as a Demigod. Good bye, my daughter." With a snap of his finger, he was gone in a lightning bolt and she fell into darkness.

First thing Kennedy heard was the rush of footsteps. She opened her eyes and saw kids all around her. She sat up, head hurting as she did so. She grimaced and put her hand to her head.

The crowd around her parted and a Centaur, or at least she thought he was a Centaur, stepped towards her. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly.

"Where am I..." she asked, having trouble talking with a dry mouth.

"Camp Half-Blood. Once again I ask, who are you?" He repeated fiercely.

"Kennedy Black. Daughter of Eris and Zeus." She replied.

There was a roar of whispers in the crowd and hushed cries. The centaur's eyes got big and his face showed with terror and surprise. "Leave, now! Never come back!"


	2. Distaste

**Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning Chapter 2**

**A/N hey readers. Sorry for the long delay. I have a whole lot going on right now and I barely find time to update. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter. Please leave a comment if something is wrong or you have an idea for the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Those words stung deeper than anyone could think possible. She remembered those words. Those exact words, but different tongue spat them at her. A few years back, up on Olympus.

**Kennedy Black's POV**

I am Kennedy Black. Daughter of the ancient Eris and great God, Zeus. My mother loved me as a daughter but my father despised me. To this day, I still don't know why.

The Centaur took a step forward and drew his two handed great sword. "You, Daughter of Eris, are not welcome here. Leave now before Chiron, the camp director, arrives. When he does, you will wish you never stepped foot here." The Centaur hissed violently.

I scrambled backwards on my back and sat up. My legs were sore and my back hurt like hell. I groaned as I stood up.

The air all around took on a static charge. A metallic taste filled my mouth and the air hissed. Clouds formed rapidly and darkened to a near pitch black.

"What are you doing?" The Centaur asked in disbelief.

"My father... no." I whispered inaudibly.

"Wha-"

Before he could get that word out of his mouth, a bolt strong enough to take down a skyscraper struck two feet from where I was standing, knocking everyone twenty feet backwards.

The bolt's force threw me weightless into a tree. The air in my lungs was forced out like a wrestler was piercing into me and my head slammed into the bark of the tree. I don't know what happened after that, but I know I ached the next morning.

I awoke in a bed in a strange room. I was laying in my clothes from yesterday. A black shirt, black jeans, and black socks. A dull throb pounded in my head like a drum. I only felt like this once but that time I was drunk with my friends Karissa and Laree.

I got up slowly as to not make the headache any worse and walked over to the dresser where an ornate mirror was hanging over. Ignoring the mirror, I opened the drawer and found an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and brown pants. "Great, who went dumpster diving? These are absolutely the ugliest clothes I have ever seen." I made a gagging noise.

The door behind me opened to let in a scared boy, possibly in his late teens. "Umm... Kassidy Black..? The.. the camp director would..would like to talk with you... if that is all right with you." He added quickly then shut the door and left.

"Perfect. These mortals are scared of me. I could use that to my advantage." I thought, a smile creeping across my face.

Dressed in a pair of black jeans I found in my bag and a black tank top, I made my way to the director who was watching over the fighting field where two teams, blue and red, were doing a mock field battle.

"Ah, Kassidy. Daughter of Erie." He said without turning towards me.

"And Zeus." I added with distaste.

"Yes, and Zeus. Tell me. Why are you here?"

Screams cut me off before I could answer. War cries were emitted and metal clang. Explosions shook the ground as bombs went off. Wait, bombs?


	3. A Wicked Event and Take Over

**Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning Chapter 3**

**Chiron's POV**

"yes, and Zeus. Tell me, why are you here?"

Screams pierced the silence between the Discord daughter and I and then, like a ground breaker, the ground seemed to be pulled out from under us by an enormous explosion. My four legs collapsed out from under me and out of the corner of my eyes, I see Kassidy collapse, too. A bomb explodes closer, spraying dirt and rocks everywhere. I don't know how long or even what I was screaming but I know I was. My voice became hoarse. Campers are running every which way. Blues mix with reds and soon it's a mass of armor, children, teens, satyrs, and Centaurs. I try to stand but an explosion throws me back and I hit my head. The last thing I saw before the world slips away was the barrel of an M4.

**Kennedy's POV**

Bombs are exploding. Campers are dying. I am laying on the ground with hardly a scratch, laughing. Emotions that everyone around me in the camp flood me, giving me energy. Horror, pain, anger, fright. All these emotions are being felt by the campers around me who are scurrying around like ants when their anthill is kicked. That's what this is. This camp is an ant hill and the U.S. government has kicked it.

I stand with a wicked smile painted across my face and tap into my powers of darkness. I cloak myself in the essence of darkness and my body is consumed with a black smoke. Three campers, obviously from Hesphestus due to their one eye, rough hands, and stocky build, immediately turn and run as I walk across the field towards my cabin.

Two CIA agents appear from out of nowhere and train their weapons on me. "KASSIDY BLACK, GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" The one on the left shouts.

The two wore units and had their hair trimmed neatly. The one on the left, Brown hair. He looked like a stereotypical cop. The one on the right had blonde short hair. He looked more like a rich drug dealer to me with the piercings his left ear.

The one on the left looked about mid 30's. I can tell by the way he holds his gun that he never shot anyone and by the look in his eyes, he has a bad past. Possibly a broken heart by the sad look on his face. He was divorced. He has a tan line on his left hand ring finger. Two weeks ago possibly was the last time he wore it. Also, he is shaking. Tired. Not enough sleep. Troubled dreams. I can sense his emotions. Confusion, stress, depression. Easily manipulated. Cheated.

The one on the right, though, worries me. I can sense peace, ease. He has no strings for me to pull. Not gonna be easy to torture. I will have to pull something from his past. Possibly a memory. He has a good relationship with his wife but his daughter...

"Kassidy, you are to be put under arrest. You can come along or we can take you by force. Will you comply?" The one on the right said.

"Joseph", I called to the cop on the left. "Hows your ex wife? Is she ok?" I used his wife as a wedge.

"Joseph, what is she talking about? You and your wife are divorced? Why didn't you tell me?" I heard the guy on the right question him.

Joseph turned his head but kept his gun pointed at me. "I didn't want to talk about it. Ok? We had a fight. That's all."

"That's not all. Something happened, Joseph. What happened that night? What did you see that night?" I called to them.

The two cops walked a few places forward until they were ten feet from me. "Alright, that's enough! Kassidy, one more word, and I will shoot you myself." Joseph said, threatening.

"Is that what you said to your wife when you and her got into a fight that night?" I continued, my face a mask of unfeeling.

"Joseph, you threatened your wife?" The guy on the right asked in disbelief, dropping his gun to his side.

"...yes. I was so pissed off. I had a bad day of work. The board wouldn't get off my case about letting the mafia slip through my fingers. I came home and she started on about how I never call and that she thinks I'm cheating on her with Jean. It turned into a fight and I tried to calm her down but she pulled a knife and started calling me a fucking liar. I threatened her but I never meant it. I'd never hurt her. She was my wife." He defended meekly.

The bombs stopped and the whole camp was overrun by feds. the occasional report of a rifle or the ratatat of an automatic ripped through the air, breaking the silence between the two cops in front of me facing off. Joseph with a sad and sorry expression and the guy on the right with a cold hard look.

"You don't deserve to be a special agent. This is your last mission, Joseph. When you return to headquarters, I want you letter of resignation on my desk. That is an order."

"I see that you two are busy. I'm just gonna go now." I said, tapping into my powers of persuasion.

"Leave us alone for right now, Kassidy." The guy in charge said.

I laugh maniacally to myself and walk away. "Another chaotic event unfolds now." I say to no one in particular.

I look out over the lake and see dozens of helicopters coming in. "What is going on?" I wonder.

Suddenly, something slams into the back of my head. I feel a sharp pain shoot all over my body and I fall. Darkness consumes me.

**Little blip in Kennedy's Head**

Wow, very ironic, huh? Darkness consumed me. Gods, what do these Feds want with me? I'm no danger to their "National Security". All I can do is persuade people to do anything I want them to, turn invisible, make a room dark, make people hurt when they bug me, and torture someone with memories. Ok, that is a little extreme, but I can do that stuff! Ok, I am a threat to the U.S. government. But all I really want to be is normal. I just want to be Kennedy Black. Not Kennedy Black the daughter of an evil goddess and an all powerful God. Is that too much to ask for?


	4. A pissed Off Romanov

**Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning Chapter 3**

**Unknown POV**

I watched as she persuaded the guards, how she twisted them into attacking one another. She is not a demigod, that's for sure. No demigod that I know of can wield the power she has. Not Percy or Annabeth. Not Jason or Piper. Since the moment she arrived, I knew trouble wouldn't be far.

This girl, Kennedy, is dangerous. She's been all over the news, and it seems she is of special interest to the U.S. Government. Question is, why? I have to find out.

My name is Alexander Romanov, and I am the son of Ares.

**Kennedy Black's POV**

"ugh..." I groan as I wake up in the trunk of some car. My whole body feels like lead and my wrists are tied together with wire. "This is just great... stuck in the trunk of a federal vehicle with my hands wrapped with wire." I kick the side of the trunk hopelessly.

The vehicle makes a sharp left turn, sending me crashing into the right side of the trunk. I hear muffled slaughters, all gruff and deep. "My captors obviously think it's funny to torture me back here..." I think to myself. I try to tap into my aura and cast a deep shadow in the cab but to no avail. I sigh out of frustration and kick my foot into the back of the seat.

A commotion erupts in the cab and I feel the turn a little and the driver slammed on the break. Doors open and slam shut and the trunk pops open and a butt of a gun slams into my temple and stars erupt in my vision and I slip away.

**Alexander's POV**

The ruthless nature of these CIA agents as they shove her in the trunk infuriated me. My blood boiled and my hands pitched to wrap around their throats and strangle them. Red dots danced in my vision. I knew I couldn't attack now. I had to wait.

I watched from my hiding place in the trees just outside the Camp gates as the CIA agents drove away in a black Volvo. A black sedan was parked on the other side of the road, door open but keys gone. Quickly, I scanned the area and made sure no one was watching. I dashed across the road and started fussing with the wires. I cut a few, twisted together two, hooked others together, and voila! The car engine roared to life.

Shouts ring out from camp. Guns go off and screams pierce the afternoon air.

"Why is this happening? Who led them here and how?" I whispered to myself.

I pull the door closed and sped off down the road after the Volvo.

Five minute passed before I came upon them. The Volvo just passed over a hill as I spotted them. As I came to the crest of the hill, I see them make a right turn to go down I-21 towards the highway. "Shut, if they make it to the highway, I'll lose them!" I scream to no one in particular.

Suddenly, a voice sounds from the radio. "Units be advised, we have a missing vehicle. A 2002 black Ford Explorer. License plate NYCIA01. Keep a look out. If found, report immediately."

"Gods, what am I gonna do?" I whisper to myself.

I make the turn sharply and speed off to catch up. I get within ten feet of the Volvo when I hear a siren behind me. "Shit!" I scream out. I slam on the breaks and make a sharp left then right, swinging the car around. The cop cruiser slams into the passenger side and the Explorer flips. I get sent flying around the cab and the car stops to rest on its hood. I crash down into a pile of glass from the windshield. Breathless, I climb out the broken window and stand up shakily. My palms and arms are all cut up and I have a nasty gash on my cheek which is bleeding profusely.

The cop car, amazingly, was unharmed for the most part. The police, though, look shaken. The scramble out of their cruiser and draw their weapons. "H-Hands u-up!" One of them stutters.

I draw my sword which automatically turns into an M4 and I spray them with a few rounds. The two officers immediately turn and run, dropping their handguns behind them. I lower the M4 and put my hand to my cheek to stop the bleeding and head to the cruiser. I slide in and look in the back. "Nothing. Not even a first aid kit."

I check the console and the glove box but only find bandages. "Only good for a paper cuts." I curse.

Giving up on the search and cursing the lack of preparedness of the NYPD, I speed off once again in pursuit of the Volvo. "This girl better be worth it!"


	5. Restraints

**A/N: Hey fellow readers! In this chapter, I am throwing in some suspense. I hope it doesn't kill you! :P**

**None of the Percy Jackson material is mine. Only the CIA characters, Alexander Romanov, and Kennedy are mine to claim! :D enjoy!**

**Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning**

**CIA Headquarters**

"Special Agent Matthews, bring in Perceus Jackson for questioning. Take him to the interrogation room, but do not speak to him. Answer no questions until I get there. Is that clear?" Director John Zidarov demanded.

Special agent Matthews saluted sharply and replied, "yes, sir. Will be done."

"Carl, bring me every file you can on Perceus and Camp Half-Blood. What is that stupid camp for and why do they have antique weapons? What the hell is Celestial bronze?"

"Yes sir! Immediately sir!" A voice called out from behind a computer.

Papers were shuffled, men and women raced through halls, fingers raced across keyboards, and phones rang. The director rubbed his temple and groaned. "And somebody get me an ibuprofen."

Ten minutes later, Director Zidarov sat across from a brown haired green eyes teenage boy who's hands were handcuffed behind the chair.

"How did you find the Camp? What is going on? Why am I being held against my will? What did I do?" Perceus screamed.

"Stop the screaming!" Zidarov rubbed his temple in pain. "Sedaris, bring me the file on Camp Half-Blood."

A dark, bald man dressed in all black with an eye patch on his left eye walked in. "Director, this all we have on Camp Half-Blood. I have to contact the Ghosts for more. We have more files on the way." He set a thin manila folder on the table. "Contains names and dates of arrival. History is irrelevant."

Sedaris walked to the back of the room and pulled out his signature Glock and crossed his arms.

The director sniffed and flipped open the files. He shuffled papers in silence. "Here we go." He said, pulling out a paper with Perceus' name on it. "Perceus Jackson. We've been keeping tabs on you, you know?" He looked up at Perceus. "It says here you have dyslexia. Is that correct? You have ADHD, been kicked out of numerous schools after violating major rules or setting fire to the buildings. You are of special interest of the CIA. Would you care to know why?" Zidarov grinned.

"Yes, I would. What is so important about me?" Perceus asked.

Zidarov sighed and looked up at the ceiling. After a brief moment of silence, he asked, "Percy, do you know where Annabeth is?"

Percy froze. His face drained of all warmth. "...No. what's wrong? What did you do to her?" He screamed the last few words and fought against his restraints.

Sedaris walked forward and slammed the butt of his Glock against Percy's head just enough to shut him up but not knock him unconscious. "Oww!" Percy yelled in pain.

"Percy, this has gone too far. It's time for the government to step in." Zidarov sighed.

"What do you mean? I have rights! You can't just kidnap me!" Percy screamed and kept fighting.

Sedaris got up and walked to the door. He looked back over his shoulder, face void of emotion. "I just did."


	6. Bloodstained Camp Shirt

**A/N: from now on, everything is going to be done in OC**

**KENNEDY BLACK, DAUGHTER OF DISCORD AND LIGHTNING CHAPTER 6**

Alex has been on the Volvo's tail for ten minutes, weaving through the countryside, dodging cars, and constantly cursing.

The Volvo finally merged off the road and stopped. Alex drove passed a few yards and did the same.

"Lets hope they didn't notice me." He prayed.

Alex grabbed his M4 and kept his eyes on the black Volvo. He watched as three men got out and headed to the trunk.

"The little bastards..." He cursed.

Alex opened the door and slingshot of the car, bringing the M4 to his hip and sprayed bullets all over the Volvo. The windshield exploded and the seats were shredded. The three agents pulled out their sidearms and fired back, taking cover behind the car.

One pulled out his walkie-talkie and radioed for back-up. "All units be advised, we are in a gunfight. Requesting back up at the crossroads. I repeat, we need back up!"

Alex trained his gun on him and pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet through his temple. Two more shots rang out and Alex felt a pain in his right shoulder. First cold, then burning. "Ahh!" He grimaced.

In anger, Alex fired off a three round burst, killing a second agent. The third ducked down and hid. Quickly, Alex reloaded another mag into his gun and dashed out from the car and ran to where the last agent took cover. As Alex rounded the car, the agent stood and trained his gun on Alex's forehead. "Stay where you are or you die, filthy half-blood."

The ground shook violently as soon as the agent said those words and Alex took the advantage by grabbing the gun and twisting his arm and breaking it violently. The agent's arm snapped and broke off, skin and muscle tEaring, spraying blood everywhere.

A bloodcurling scream tore from the one armed agent and then he collapsed in a pool of dark red blood. Alex exhaled and threw the torn bloody arm down. Adrenaline rushed through his blood stream and it seemed he'd never get of the high. He felt so powerful and invincible like he could take on a whole army himself. He looked down at his orange Camp shirt which was now dark red with blood. Just the look of his blood stained camp shirt made him think back to the time he was in the woods battle and got stabbed through his chest by a spear and had to sit in the hospital wing for a week. It was Annabeth who put him there.

He laughed at the memory of the blonde haired wise girl. How she held the spear as if it was made for her. It probably was seeing as it was her mother's. How her blonde hair flowed as she drove in with the spear for the killing blow.

Alex's mind drifted to a black haired, pale skinned vixen. The gorgeous daughter of chaos and lightning. The one in the trunk...

Alex immediately remembered his task and flew into action. Unlock trunk. Grab Kennedy. Take her to cop cruiser. Lay in back seat. Close door. Get in driver's seat. Turn car on. Ignore police sirens and drive away like a maniac.

All of that took less than two minutes and soon he was on the highway dodging cars and driving 90 mph. Sirens wailed and horns honked but Alex didn't care. He had to get out of New York now.

Alex passed a sign that said I-81 South next exit 1/2 mile. "Great. Let's go south." He said to himself.

Alex slammed on the gas and shot off for the off ramp. Alex slowed the cruiser to a relatively safe speed to get off the highway and headed south.

"Hope you like Pennsylvania, Kennedy." He joked.

"I don't" said a poisonous voice.


	7. All Hell Broke Loose At Wendy's

**Kennedy Black, Duaghter of Discord and Lightning**

**CIA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

**Zidarov's office**

"You got to be FUCKING kidding me! You let them get away! I give you one task! One FUCKING task and you blew it!" Zidarov yelled at his team.

The team looked around disappointed. Sedaris walked up slowly and deadly. "Sir, if I may suggest. Send a team after the boy's mother. Get his mother and maybe the boy would cooperate."

"No, we are government agents. Not terrorists! Matthews, send out the Berets. Play time is over. Kill the boy but not the girl. And destroy the camp. I want everything done by the end of the week. Got that? Let's get to work!"

Everyone left, leaving Zidarov to sit at his desk. "What am I going to do?" He said to himself.

Open in front of the director was the file on Camp Half-Blood. Attached by a small paperclip to the corner of the file were pictures of Percy JacksonAnnabeth Chase, and Luke Kastellan Written on Luke's picture were two words:Location Unknown.

There was a knock on the director's mahogany door. "Come in." Said the rusty voice of the director.

The door opened, revealing a slender woman in a suit and skirt. "Sir, we found him. Better come check this out."

**Northern Pennsylvania**

Kennedy sat in the front passenger's seat, motionless and silent. Alex drove, a serious expression on his face. The tension in the air was enough to make a giant frightened.

Alex glanced over at Kennedy and smiled. Kennedy notice and glared at him which tore the smile off of Alex's face. "I know that you are trying to get me to talk, but it's not working." Kennedy looked out the window at the passing trees.

"Well, isn't that talking?" Alex asked sarcastically.

Kennedy didn't reply. Alex continued, "look, I know you aren't one for conversation, but you'll have to answer. What do you want for lunch? There is a town up ahead and I need a rest stop."

Kennedy still continued her silence.

"Ok. I'll choose." "Wendy's" she answered finally.

"Ok." Alex smiled softly.

**Wendy's Restaurant**

"So, you are the daughter of Discord?" Alex inquired.

Yes." Kennedy managed to answer through a mouthful of greasy fries.

Alex ordered a cheeseburger and a small fries. The person at the counter was a young woman not much older than Kennedy or Alex who were both 16. Kennedy watched as the young girl kept smiling at Alex. Kennedy couldn't help but feel anger within her but she knew she had to control herself. "Keep your anger hidden, Kennedy. Don't let it show." She said silently.

"How is that possible? Eris and Zeus? I mean, Eris is supposed to be locked in Tartarus. Isn't she?"

Look, I don't like to talk about that, ok? Please, stop asking me those questions." Kennedy went back to eating.

The two demigods sat in silence for a few more minutes until Alex looked out the window and saw a sight that froze his fiery blood.

Standing across the road were two feds. Dressed in black suits with the signature earpieces, they were a sight of terror for the two demigods.

Alex looked at kennedy, who started back at him with a puzzled look.

"Kennedy, we are being followed. The feds are across the road and they look mean." Alex whispered, looking around the restaurant for any sign of trouble.

Kennedy's eyes went wide with fear, her face gaunt. "What do we do?" She asked, frightened.

Alex never thought this girl could be frightened. The daughter of chaos frightened? Impossible! If she is afraid of the CIA agents, then something bigger than anyone could imagine is about to go down.

"We have to get out of here now." Alex whispered. "Out the back."

Both of them got up inconspicuously and walked to the counter. The young teen girl was at the cash register counting money. "Hey. You coming back for a refill?" She looked up, eying him like Alex was eye candy.

"No, I was wondering if I can talk to you right now." Alex looked back towards the front entrance waiting for the feds to walk in.

"I get off in ten minutes. Then we can talk!" She winked.

"Actually, I'm on a tight schedule. Can we talk now?" Alex asked anxiously.

"Oh, you are impatient. Hold on." She turned and called to the back. "Martha, can you take over? I have to go!"

"Yes, alright. Don't get into trouble, miss. Hear me?" An older woman with silver hair called back.

The teen girl slipped over the counter to land right in front of Alex and put her hands on his chest. "So, what do you want to talk about, my strong, handsome boy?"

"Actually, it's not what you think. The government is after us. Both me and Kennedy. I need your help." Alex explained.

"Oh no... Camp Half-Blood is gone?" The Teen's face became stricken with fear.

"Youre a demigod?" Alex asked in surprise.

Kennedy interrupted, "That doesn't matter, Alex. We have to go now! They're coming!"

Sure enough, Alex turned around and looked out the window and saw four federal agents walking across the parking lot, two with automatic rifles and the others with M4's. "Shit, we're out of time. Run!"

All three demigods jumped the counter and ran through the kitchen, pushing cooks out of the way. Ketchup, mustard, burgers, and buns flew through the air as cooks knocked into them. Alex, Kennedy, and the teen girl burst through the back door and fell over each other as Alex came to a halt. Right in front of them were 10 federal officers in grey camouflage.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the desperate chase is over for you, Kennedy. For three years, we've hunted you down. We thought we had you at the Washington Private academy. You managed to escape, surprisingly. Good for you. But now, this is sad. Caught at your lunch break." Laughed a blonde military cut man in a grey military camo uniform and a red Beret.

The soldier walked forward and inspected the three demigods who were sprawled onthe pavement. The teen girl clung to Alex who held her in return.

"And who do we have here? Alex Romanov, from the looks of it. Your father would be disappointed... In the arms of an Aphrodite daughter, too! You little slut," he looked at the teen girl. "All of her daughters are sluts." He spat.

"You take that back." Alex said quietly but deadly.

"What Sid you say, boy? You know who you are talking to? I am Sergeant Major Joseph Williams! I am a decorated Marine! What are you? A filthy Half-Blood. Neither a God, nor a human. You're a mutt. So is your slut and the emo goth child. None of you have a say in anything! Ah!" He screamed and doubled over, gripping his head.

Alex looked around and his eyes rested on Kennedy who was glaring darkly at the Sergeant Major. The Aphrodite daughter tightened her grip on Alex as chaos erupted.

More soldiers fell in pain and guns dropped. A commotion was heard from inside and a gun fired. A scream then nothing. The back door slammed open and the four feds walked out and saw the soldiers on the ground writhing in pain. The Sergeant Major lay still, dead.

"Congrats, Kennedy. You killed a ghost." A tall dark, bald man with an M4 said. "The name is Sedaris Dragovich. I am the leader of the Ghost Ops. And you all are screwed." Sedaris clubbed Kennedy, knocking her out.

As Kennedy's body fell, all hell broke loose.


	8. Something New

**Kennedy Black, Daughter of Discord and Lightning Chapter 8**

Alex pushed the Aphrodite daughter off of him, brought out his sword which immediately turned into an M9 and fired once at Sedaris. Sedaris stumbled back and grunted in pain. "You can't kill me! Nobody can!"

Sedaris threw the M4 on the ground and tackled Alex and put him in a chokehold. "You better give up, boy! I'm more powerful than you! More powerful than you can imagine! I make GODS weep for mercy!" He screamed in Alex's ear.

Kennedy lay motionless on the ground. The Aphrodite daughter scrambled back against the wall of Wendy's and panicked. "Alex!" She cried. "Dont let him kill you!"

Power surged through Alex's blood and he gripped Sedaris' hand hard, squeezing it hard to break it. There was a snap of bones breaking and Sedaris cried out in pain. His grip blackened and Alex used the opportunity to slam his head back into Sedaris and elbowed him in the stomach. Sedaris laid back and Alex shot to his feet, picked up his M9 but never got the chance to use it.

A barrel of a gun pressed against the back of Alex's head. He froze and let the gun fall to the ground.

"Thats a good boy. Now, drop to your knees now. Slowly." Alex did as the rough voice ordered.

The Voice sounded scratchy and rough as if the owner smoked a pack a day. The smoker walked around into Alex's view and he say a silver haired man, possibly late 40's, in a black suit and tie. CIA, Alex guessed.

"Alexander Lucius Romanov. Strange name. Son of Ares. You are an enemy to the Human race. You will be locked up in Guantanamo bay for a very long time. You and your girlfriend shall never see each other ever again. Sedaris, get up!" The CIA smoker barked.

Sedaris stood up and wiped the blood off of his nose. He groaned in pain and sneered at Alex. "Little bastard. I see why your father never visits you. You're a little-" Sedaris was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder which shook the foundation of Wendy's.

The propane tank that sat at the edge of the property line of the restaurant exploded, sending an inferno-like funnel twenty feet up in the air. A shadow of a man with two scimitars strapped to his back appeared in the funnel. The shadow jumped out of the funnel and strided towards the group of guards surrounding Alex and the Aphrodite daughter. "Where is she?" The inferno guy demanded.

While no one was paying attention, Alex crept back against the wall and took the Aphrodite daughter's hand, who then proceeded to cling to him tightly. Alex wrapped a protective arms around her and watch the events that will determine their fate.

"So, the God of War visits earth. You know you are now one of the World's Most Wanted? Is that clear, Ares? Or should I say Mars? Which is it?" The smoker asked.

The two scimitars flew off Ares back and into his hands in a blaze of fire and rested against the smoker's neck. Guns were instantly trained on the God but the CIA agent waved them down hastily. "Theres no need for violence. Please." He knew the God wouldn't hesitate to separate him from his head.

"You're all talk and no balls. I should do the world a favor and dispatch you, you little bastard. Where is Kennedy? TELL ME!" He screamed.

Fear spread across the CIA agent's face. He was now shaking with despair and feebly raised his hand and pointed at a black van parked on the curb at the edge of the drive-thru. "She-She i-is in there..." He stuttered.

One scimitar was sheathed in a flash of light. "Was that so hard?"

As soon as Ares let the Agent go and turned towards the van, all guns held by other agents came to life. Two M4s and two automatic rifles emptied their mags at the War God. An inferno that melted the concrete where the God was standing erupted and the God was gone. A second later, a scimitar was ran through the CIA agent.

The CIA agent stared in horror at the tip protruding from his chest. Blood seeped through his shirt and spread. His mouth hung open in horror and blood slowly rose in his throat, trickling down his chin. He stood there in horror for a minute and then fell.

Alex stared in horror. He didn't see anyone there. One second, an inferno. The next, a scimitar was protruding from the Agent. The power for a god baffles him. But how is that possible? Ares doesn't have that kind of power. Who is helping him?

Alex's POV

I don't remember the rest of what happened. All I remember was flames. Lots and lots of flames. Running, pounding heart, pounding feet, and holding the Aphrodite daughter's hand.

Ten minutes of running and we were on a back road. All around us were corn rows. Endless fields of corn and hay. "I don't think anyone can find us now. Let's rest." I suggested.

"Let's rest over in the hay. It's softer and can hide us better." The Aphrodite daughter said, smiling softly.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me across the road into the field of hay and we wandered through the field until we were out of sight of the road and peering eyes. We sat down and she stretched out, exhausted. "So, you do this often?" She asked, her southern accent slipping.

"Youre not from here, are you?" I asked wryly.

"Ok, you got me. I'm from Georgia. I just am trying to fit in here so I conceal my accent. So, my question. Answer it." She asked again.

"What do I do often?" I asked back, confused as to what she was asking.

"Fighting, running, meeting Gods. Isn't that what you do?" She wondered.

"No. You're a demigod. Daughter of Aphrodite. Why haven't you gone to camp Half-Blood?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, that's a long story. My dad still doesnt know he did it with a goddess. My mother never told him. My mother was going to tell him on my 8th birthday but then things got really bad between humans and gods. It wasn't safe. Demigods started getting hunted down and killed. Then the thing with the Roman camp. Destroyed. My mother thought it would be best to keep me a secret. She never sent me there but she did claim me. She said I was destined for something. Something big. Something to do with a war demigod..." she leaned closer. "Julie Thomas." She whispered when she was inches from me.

"Is that your name?" I whispered back.

"Yes. And you are Alexander Romanov, great son of Ares, the War God. We were destined to meet, you and I." She smiled sweetly and laid back down.

The rest of that night is for me to know and you only to guess. After all, I'm with an Aphrodite daughter.

The Next Morning...

I awaken to a bright sun in the sky and a beautiful topless Julie in my arms. Her blonde bangs covering her beautiful face and a smile on her face. She was still asleep. I gaze up at the sky and guess that it's about 10 o'clock.

I gently move her so I can sit up without disturbing her and I grab my shirt. "I'm gonna have to get a new one. This blood is too obvious." I think to myself.

"Good morning!" Julie yawns, sitting up.

"Good morning. We need to find new clothes. By now, all of the CIA most likely knows us and reported us to the local police." I say urgently.

Julie stands up and wraps her arms around my neck. "Well, lucky I'm here, my soldier. I know just the place." She kisses me softly and takes my hand. "Follow me."

Ten minutes of walking through the hayfield and we reach a dirt driveway. "This is Amos Hatfield's farm. He will help us. After all, I am the one he owes. I helped him on the farm a bunch of times and he owes me. Let's go!" She takes off running.

I stand there gawking at how her hair flows inthe wind as she runs.

"You coming?" She turns shouts back to me.

"Yes! I chase after her.

We reach the farm house and Julie knocks on the door. "Be polite. His wife is the devil's daughter." She jokes.

"Yes, ma'am." I reply.

"Who the devil is knockin' on my door at ten in the mornin'?" A mean sounding feminine voice calls out from inside.

The door opens and a blonde haired older woman appears. "Mrs. Hatfield, it's me, Julie. By chance, do you happen to have any of Dick's old shirts? My friend, Alex, is in need of a change of clothes, as you can see." Mrs. Hatfield studies me with distaste.

"You're a lucky boy. I happen to have some laundry for you. Come on in."


End file.
